Hakuouki: The Last Old Blood
by zhaie.yuemn
Summary: Chizuru Yukimura was living peacefully with the Shinsengumi while looking for her father. Just then, a traveling individual named Sei had arrived in Edo looking for her. Sei was wandering around at night searching for her whereabouts when he met with some ronins along with the furies. Confused and surprised he might had been, he has thought to use this as a lead to find Chizuru, bu
1. Synopsis

Hakuouki: The Last Old Blood.

Chizuru Yukimura was living peacefully with the Shinsengumi while looking for her father. Just then, a traveling individual named Sei had arrived in Edo looking for her. Sei was wandering around at night searching for her whereabouts when he met with some ronins along with the furies. Confused and surprised he might had been, he has thought to use this as a lead to find Chizuru, but became a reason with his encounter with the Shinsengumi to take him with them because of his connection with Kodo and Chizuru.

When the two met, it was the same time Kazama Chikage, another oni, "visited" the Shinsengumi. He was shocked when he found Sei with them. It was then revealed that Sei is a woman and is about 200 years old. She is an old blood oni, who was once became a guardian of Kazama's ancestor. Due to Kazama's respect to Sei and his ancestor, he didn't bother the Shinsengumi that night but warned them to protect both Chizuru and Sei as they might get entangled with the oni conflict.

Hakuouki: The Last Old Blood is a fanfiction written by Zhaie Yuemn. Any resemblance to real persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental or used in fictitious manner.


	2. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

"Chizuru? Chizuru!"

"She is still alive, I can feel her pulse. Kodo-san, please take her far away from here."

"Understood. How about you?"

"I will be fine..."

Chizuru opened her eyes as she hear the voice of people talking. It was hard for her to move but it was a familiar voice that she knew too well.

"Oh you're awake."

She saw in front of her standing a person with a pair of round yellow piercing eyes and long beautiful hair. It was a very stunning creature but the voice is gentle.

"Chi-chan, I'm very sorry, I am late." The person said in a very sad apologetic voice. She couldn't recognize who's voice was it because her eyes were all blurry but she knew who was it. Someone very close to her and she was quite aware that she could forgive this person anytime.

"How about Kaoru?" It was an old man's voice.

"I saw him being taken by someone from the other clan."

"!"

"It would be fine, Oji-san. I will handle the rest. You and Chi-chan should go look for some place to stay and rest. Here." The person handed a bag of money to the old man.

"This is-"

"Take this and go."

"How about you?"

"I told you that I would be fine. Chi-chan's safety is my priority."

"..."

Chizuru closed her eyes because of exhaustion but she could barely hear the two people talking.

"Chi-chan, be well. I am going to visit you soon, okay?"

With the little force she could do with her exhausted body, Chizuru tried to give a nod and smile for response.

"Good girl."

The person petted Chizuru on the head looking sad. Chizuru couldn't see her anymore because she's drowsy and about to fell asleep but she could sense how the person was feeling. This person was very very sad.

"Now go."

The man carrying Chizuru, ran away through the forest. Chizuru tried to open her eyes once more to see the person one last time with her remaining strenght. The person was smiling while looking at them. It was a very warm smile.

She could look at her forever but she was too tired because of what happened and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 1: Wandering Sei

**Chapter 1: Wandering Sei **

One peaceful morning, Chizuru was swiping the backyard as her morning routine. She was wondering about her father's whereabouts.

She sighed.

"That's a pretty huge sigh, Chizuru-chan."

She was surprised with the voice. She turned around to look at the person. It was Souji Okita, the first division captain of the Shinsengumi.

"Do you have unnecessary worries again?" he teasingly grin.

_Unnecessary?_ She thought. "Well, I am thinking of my father again. I can't help it, Okita-san but to worry about him."

"We'll find him sooner or later." he rolled up his sleeve, "That was part of the agreement, anyway."

He sat around and tried to tame a cat in the corner of the fence. Chizuru wondered what was he doing until she noticed a head of a cat appeared in the corner of the bush. It was a gray cat. Okita tried to tame the cat.

The cat was looking at Okita's hand cautiously and goes out of the bush slowly. Then it walked near Okita.

Okita took it and petted it.

"Okita-san, you really like cats, do you?" Chizuru muttered.

"Yeah. Cats are nice." he replied.

"..."

"They kill to live."

"!"

Souji smirked as he glanced at Chizuru's reaction and went back to petting the cat, "but unlike humans, they are worry free because they do what is natural for them, they do what their instincts tell them, they are pretty innocent but cunning at the same time. They hunt food for their survival, steal from people or kill mice but that's natural for them to do so," he looked at Chizuru, "They are pretty cute, don't you think so, Chizuru-chan?"

Chizuru understood what Okita meant. He was a samurai and the Shinsengumi, they are viewed pretty badly because of their reputation as blood thirsty killing machines.

"Chizuru and Souji!"

Chizuru heard a familiar voice. It was Heisuke Todou, one of the Shinsengumi captains. Sanousuke Harada and Shinachi Nagakura.

"A lost cat?" Harada mentioned the cat.

"What is it doing here?" Shinpachi asked.

"It's lost, right so it got lost here." Heisuke answered.

"Well, that's a pretty "witty" answer coming from you Heisuke." Harada scratches his head.

"What are you, guys doing?"

They turned around to see the owner of the voice. It was Saito Hajime.

"Ah Hajime-kun, are you about to go to patrolling?" Okita asked him while still holding the cat.

"Souji is that..."

"?"

"A cat?"

"Actually, it's a dog, Hajime-kun."

"A dog? It looks more like a cat to me." Saito looked seriously defiant.

"Eh? It was a dog?" Heisuke added.

Shinpachi and Nagakura gave him a look of ridicule.

"W-what?" Heisuke asked.

Okita chuckled. "It is a cat."

"What?" Heisuke exclaimed.

"It was obvious from the start." Sano sighed.

"I thought so." Saito sighed as well.

"Hey, you guys! What are you doing there?"

Hijikata came bursting with his eye furrowed.

"Ah. Hijikata-san."

"Chizuru, help Gen-san in the kitchen."

"Ah Yes!" Chizuru held the broom firmly and walked on the backroom. She can still hear Hijikata's voice reprimanding the group of easy-go-lucky boys.

"You guys, I thought I told you that we are going to do cleaning today. So prepare. Saito start patrolling now and go back here before one."

"Yes. Understood."

_Cleaning..._

Chizuru stopped walking for a bit. By "cleaning", does it mean that they will go out to kill furies again?

The thought of furies echoed in Chizuru's mind once again as it was deeply related to her and his father. It gave her goosebumps. She closed her eyes and tried to calm herself. She heaved a sigh and went on her way to do errands.

* * *

"Young lad, we have arrived."

Sei opened his eyes as the man woke him up. He was travelling for three days to Japan from a foreign country. It's been five years since he went back to his homeland.

"Oh, thank you." He stood up and gave a man a bag of penny.

"This is too much, young lad." the old man was about to hand him back the bag.

"It's okay, you can have it." he smiled.

"B-but..." the man hesitated.

"Go buy good food and medicine. Oji-san." and he went of his way.

The old man looked inside and it contained money and some medicine.

Sei is a traveler. He had traveled enough to decide to settle down, but at the same time, he is a doctor. He studied western medicine and discovered new ways to innovate modern medicine.

He noticed the old man who was in charge of paddling the boat keeps on coughing for the last 3 nights they were travelling ashore. The man probably has bronchitis, those medicine he gave the poor man are only supplements to stop his cough. Though he is hopeful it is not bronchitis, it still looked like the man is very sick.

"Oh here I am..." (Sei uses "boku")

Sei arrived at his family's home. His remaining family members to be precise. Due to an unfortunate incident, his family was wiped out because of their heritage.

"Hello?"

Sei opened the door. There was no one in there. There was also no sign of a person being there. He entered the house to search. It was quite dusty so he concluded that it was not used for some time. He suddenly felt disturbed. He entered one of the rooms and saw letters at the floor. He took it and read.

It was one of his relative's letters writing to the daughter of the house. It was indicated that his uncle was in Kyoto leaving his daughter in Edo alone.

_Did she follow his father to Kyoto?_

Sei's eyes widened as he read the letters. He sat down and closed his eyes. He just came home and what greeted him was worry. He stood up and decided to travel to Kyoto.

* * *

Sei arrived at Kyoto. He was actually very tired as he has yet to rest from all the travelling. It was about to get dark. He tried to look for an inn to check into but the place looks like a ghost town for the houses are already close at this time of hour.

"Hello, young lad. Fancy clothes clothes you got there."

Sei pulled his kasa down and turned back to a group of ronins. "I have few questions, if I may ask."

"Huh?"

"Is there an inn here where I could stay?"

The ronins laughed. This reaction made him think that he could never reason with this people so he tried to leave.

"Where do you think you're going?" One of the ronins stood in front of him.

"I have some business to do. I have no time for people like you. You should go home and rest."

"What?" The ronin smiled and three of them drew out their sword to attack Sei.

Sei noticed it and drew out his sword knocking all the swords. He moved his hat for a bit and glared at the ronins. All of them froze up upon seeing her bright yellow eyes. Then he went on his way.

"That person is not normal..."

* * *

"Souji, where are you going?" Hijikata asked Okita who was looking at a different direction.

"I think I heard something, Hijikata-san." Okita replied.

"I agree. There was a sound of blades at the west." Saito added.

"Hmm..." Hijikata thought. "Okay, men, listen. Me, Saito and Souji will be moving towards the south and you guys, should continue patrolling here." Hijikata explained.

"But Hijikata-san..." Heisuke raised his hand.

"What is it, Heisuke?"

"Souji alread left." Heisuke replied pointing at the direction Okita went off to.

"WHAT?"

"Come to think of it, Saito's not here also. Maybe he followed him?" Nagakura mentioned.

"Those two..."

* * *

"Souji, where are you going without Hijikata-san's orders?" Saito said while following Okita.

"You too, Hajime-kun, why are you following me?" Okita answered back.

"My instincts told me to."

"Same as mine then."

They stopped for a moment to see few men on the sitting on the streets. They all looked terrified to move.

"Uhm... you guys, what exactly happened?" Okita asked them.

One of the men turned around and noticed them, "It's the Shinsengumi!"

"Tell us what happened."

"If you don't tell us, we'll cut you."

"!"

"Souji, we won't be able to get information if you scare them more than what they already are."

"I was just joking."

"..."

"What happened?" Saito continued.

"Well, we..."

"There was a wandering samurai with eyes that could actually kill you."

"What?"

"They were round eyes and they look like eyes of a predator who saw his prey."

"I see..." Okita nodded.

"Souji, can you care to explain it for me?"

"Well, basically, they were trying to steal from some traveler here and they got their ass beat up instead."

"T-that's not it!"

"And here I thought it was something big, I just saw a bunch of trash." Okita sighed. "Let's go, Hajime-kun."

"Ah. Okay."

The group of men was bound speechless as Okita and Saito left them.

They were expecting for Hijikata to scold them but they saw them interrogating a young lad who was covering his face with a hat.

"What are you doing here at this time of night?" They heard Hijikata's voice from afar.

"I am looking for someone... I mean people..." The person replied in a very courteous manner.

His voice was husky yet deep.

_Is this the person who those ronins saw?_

"Searching?"

"What happened, Hijikata-san?" Okita interfered.

"Souji, where did you go off to? Well, I guess that's not important anymore."

"Yeah, it was just a bunch of rowdy ronins." Okita replied.

Hijikata turned back to the person. "Who is this person you are looking for?"

"..." The person remained silent.

"Maybe his father perhaps?" Okita mentioned while smirking, examining the person from head to toe.

There was nothing strange with the person. The was wearing a kasa to hide his face, a black scarf , a red top and a white hakama. What perhaps took their attention is the katana this person possessed.

"Father?" Sei repeated.

"Some time ago we found someone at almost the same time looking wandering around and that someone is looking for someone as well... like you." Heisuke answered.

This took the person's interest. "Is the person a girl? A boy?"

"What does it matter if it's a girl or a boy?" Okita smirked as he asked the person.

"I am looking for at least three people." He replied.

"And these people may we know who they are?" Saito asked him.

"I am very sorry, but I would like to keep that as confidential. But I prioritized looking for young girl. She is around 16 years old, petite and has black hair..." The person described.

There was silence. Everyone in the Shinsengumi knew someone with the same description as the person has said. It was Chizuru.

"What business do you have with the 'girl' you are looking for?" Hijikata broke the silence.

"Like I said, she's a relative."

"Relative, you say? He might be a spy, Hijikata-san." Okita teased.

"A spy for what? I've been away for this country for long and I am not aware of the situation of this country as of the moment." The person replied.

"If you can't tell us who you are looking for, can you just tell us where you came from?" Sano asked the person finally.

"I came from Edo recently."

And like before, they were quite surprised with his answer.

"Heh... This is interesting. Hijikata-san, let's take this person to..."

"No, it is not yet confirmed." Hijikata protested. "Show us your face."

The person held on his kasa and seemed to refuse the idea of having his face shown. They noticed his other hand unlocking the sword to its sheath.

They felt a hostile presence and they also became wary of their surroundings.

"YEHHAHAHAHA"

* * *

Sei thought that these people in uniform might be able to help him from searching his cousin or an inn but got interrogated instead. They call themselves the Shinsengumi.

They have been asking him various questions like they were suspicious of him. But his overall appearance is suspicious indeed.

Sei is a pretty capable person so he could actually escape if he wanted to but he didn't.

Because as he talked with this people, it gave him a feeling that they know something.

"YEHAHAHAHAHA!"

They heard someone from above laughing. It was a man with a sword and it jumped from the roof to attack them.

Sei draw his sword hitting the man on the chest. The man hit the walls and was knocked out. He went near the man and his eyes widened to what he saw.

The man has white hair, he could witness how its wound easily healed.

"A demon?"

The Shinsengumi heard what Sei muttered and their looks were fixated with the young individual who was looking at the knocked out fury.

"No, it is not... but why...? Is it..." Sei felt sorry for the person who was lying to the ground. As a person who specialized medicine, he could see how poor this person had been.

"It would have been better if you had killed him instead." The tall guy with brown hair interrupted.

"I think so too..." Sei agreed while still looking sympathetically to the man.

He looked surprised with Sei's reply as the brown haired Shinsengumi was expecting that Sei polite speaking person would tell otherwise. But instead this person agreed to his suggestion.

"You... just mentioned 'oni'." Hijikata said.

Sei turned around for a bit with his kasa still covering his face. "..."

"We will have to take you with us." Hijikata said in pure affirmation. It is not a suggestion or an option. It is an order.

"We can't leave you alone after all that anyway." Okita added.

Sei looked straight in this people with his face still hidden. He thought that these people knew something.

A person looking for a father.

These white-haired people.

They don't look like bad people as well.

If he come with them, he might learn something. He could easily escape if he want to but then there was this feeling that if he come, there would be something.

These people are related to someone he was searching for.

"YEHHHAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The ronin woke up and tried to attack him once again, he tried to turn around when- "AGHK"

The man with brown hair swiftly as air moved to stab the ronin with his sword killing it. When Sei turned around, the man was slowly turning into dust.

Sei grinned. "Okay then."

He turned to the rest of the Shinsengumi looking at them straight, "My apologies to I've been acting since earlier." He took of his kasa to show his face, "My name is Yukimura Sei, I am in your care."

* * *

The whole Shinsengumi were amazed how perfect the person looked. He had long eyelashes, bright yellow round eyes, fair skin, brown short silky hair. His overall face is pretty androgynous. "My name is Yukimura Sei, I am in your care."

"Wow…" Sano muttered.

"I would gladly come with you as you saved me from getting slashed by this creature." Sei smiled at them.

The Shinsengumi were astonished on how gentle looking this person was.

"Yukimura." Saito repeated.

"Yes, Yukimura is my family name. Sei is what they call me." Sei looked at the expressions in their faces, "And it seemed like you know something."

"By any perhaps, the person you are looking for is…" Hijikata paused for a while collecting his thoughts, "Yukimura Chizuru?"

Sei's face brightened as he heard his cousin's name. "Chi-chan is my cousin. Could I meet her, if that is okay with you?"

And once again, the Shinsengumi were dumbfounded.


	4. Chapter 2: The Reunion

**Chapter 2: _The Reunion_**

"Hijikata-san!" Chizuru was running towards the Shinsengumi as soon as she saw them enter the headquarters. She was relieved to see that all of them were well. She noticed someone that there was someone with them. The person was wearing a kasa. She had never seen this person with them when they left. It seems that the person noticed her and removed his kasa.

She immediately recognize the face. "Sei-san!"

"Chi-chan!"

Chizuru ran towards the person and hugged him. She was so happy to see Sei. She had only met Sei once when she and her father settled in their new home in Edo but immediately left because Sei had business to do.

"It's good to see you were well. There were lots of dangerous people in this place. I was so worried." Sei said while hugging Chizuru.  
"So you two were related after all." Okita spoke.

Sei looked at Okita and smiled, "Yes."

Yamazaki greeted the Shinsengumi, surprised with Sei's presence but tried to be formal when Sei bowed to him. Yamazaki bowed back. "Hijikata-san, this person is?"

"He is Chizuru's cousin. We took him for them to meet." Hijikata replied.

"Ah. What about the..."

"There was none of them this night. Well, there was one."

"I see."

"Toushi, how was the night patrol?" Kondou Isami, the chief of the Shinsengumi, who was with Sannan Keisuke greeted them. "Oya. We have a guest." Sanan, noticed Sei.

"Ah, Sanan-san, this is Sei, Chizuru's cousin." Hijikata introduced.

Sei immediately bowed.

"Oh! Yukimura has such a bishounen for her cousin!" Kondou happily accepted Sei already, "It was such a nice coincidence that you met him Toushi."

"Eh. It was rather a strange coincidence." Hijikata said.

"I want to excuse myself for coming here unannounced, I just really wanted to see Chizuru." Sei politely apologized.

Kondou laughed, "It's okay. You should stay here as well."

"I was planning to see Chizuru and leave, sir."

"We can't have you wandering around again, now that you witness what we were doing in the city just then." Okita butted in.

"I have no idea what happened just then, but I am not the type of person who will go and talk about other people's business." Sei talked back politely. "Oh? We could see about that." Okita tried to tease Sei.

"Mah mah, Souji." Kondou entered the conversation again, "He looks like nice person." He looked at Sei, "We are about to have dinner soon, would you like to join?"

Sei chuckled. "If it is okay with you, then I shall."

"You humans seem to have fun with yourselves."

They heard a familiar voice from above. When they turned around, it was Kazama Chikage, an oni who was with the Choshu people. He was with his usual companions, Shiranui and Amagiri.

"Kazama!" Hijikata held his sword firmly ready to fight.

Kazama smirked. "You think you can win against us..." Kazama's attention went to Chizuru and to the person beside her... Sei.

"Kazama-san, that person is..." Shiranui pointed Sei. It seems like Amagiri had also noticed Sei's presence and was quite surprised with it.

"Yukimura.. Sei." Kazama muttered.

Sei smiled. "Chikage-sama, you have grown." The looks of bewilderment as they heard Sei talking with the three onis who came to "visit" them.

Sei moved forward to talk with them, "I was expecting to meet you here but I didn't expect it to be this early. It seems that Kyo-kun and Kyuuju-kun is with you as well." "Why is Sei-san here?" Shiranui said with a look of disbelief.

"You haven't change since then, Yukimura Sei."

Sei chuckled, "I had. But I think it's not noticeable." "Hmph."

"Sei, were you part of them too?" Hijikata asked Sei, who was still in his fighting stance.

"Calm down, Hijikata-kun. I don't think they will attack you sooner or later." Sei said.

"Tsk. Why is Yukimura Sei, a great demon, with these Mibu wolves?" Kazama looks so unsatisfied.

"Sei-sama, you were still alive?" Amagiri finally spoke.

"Well, I don't think I'm dead." Sei joked. "Do I look like I'm dead to you, Kyuuju-kun?"

"No, ma'am."

"Woah, they are addressing Chizuru's cousin with too much respect." Heisuke commented, "Is your cousin that great, Chizuru?"

"I'm not really sure..." "Were you playing around again, Chikage-sama? Is your place that boring for you?"

Kazama smirked, "Yeah. These guys were pretty entertaining so I let them play with me."

"Are you a 5 year old kid?" Hijikata remarked.

"What?" Kazama heard what Hijikata said.

"Do you want to go all out?" Okita stepped forward. "I lost all my interest to play with you for today. Especially, seeing Yukimura Sei with you."

"What about Sei?"

"Listen you, lowly humans. You better take good care of these two, if something happens with one of them, you won't get out that lightly."

"Huh?" "Sei-san, is a great demon. Much greater than Kazama-san in terms of power."

"Heh, so in other words, you won't be "playing" with us because of you do, you won't be able to beat this person in a fight, is that it?"

"No." Chikage glared at Okita, "It would be a sign of disrespect for an old blood demon if we fight her."

"I just want to ask, Hijikata-kun." Sei turned around to the Shinsengumi, "What business do these kids want with you?"

"They want to take Chizuru as their bride, they said." Heisuke answered. "Bride?" Sei repeated.

"Heisuke, Sei-san is not asking you." Sano reprimanded him.

"Ah. Sorry."

Sei smiled back at Toudou then turned back to Kazama. "You need a bride? Well, I guess it is about time." Sei laughed.

"Tsk."

The Shinsengumi became relazed with the situation despite with the presence of the three troublemakers who always "visit" them to "play" with them.

"Sei-sama, where were you all this time?" Amagiri asked a question.

"I was out travelling." "When did you arrived?"

"Yesterday."

"Hah."

"Sei-san, are you seriously staying with these humans?" Shiranui is now asking.

"Chizuru's here so I'll stay here."

"Don't have yourself get seduced by any of these lowly humans." Chikage spouted.

"Seduced, you say." Sei tried to prevent himself from laughing.

"Seduce?"

Kazama noticed the confusion in the face of the Shinsengumi, while Sei was trying her best to stop laughing. "Is the Yukimura Clan's tradition to crossdress?" Kazama sighed.

"No. But is more convenient to move around with these clothes."

"Crossdress..." Nagakura wwas trying to say something but-

"Are you a girl, Sei-kun?" Kondou said out loudly.

"Are you, guys, stupid?" Kazama said.

"Sei-san is Kazama-san's ancestors guardian. She's a fine woman that everyone back then wanted to marry." Shiranui added, "But she chose her duty so she refused every marriage proposal."

"How old are you Sei-kun?" Kondou asked. "Kondou-san, you were concerned with that?"

"I guess I live for at least a couple of centuries." Sei answered Kondou's question politely.

"You're an old hag then." Okita said.

"Souji!" Sei just chuckled, "Yeah I guess I am." and smiled back at Okita which left Okita speechless.

Chizuru can remember how she met Sei before, and Kazama was right. Her appearance have yet to change. Sei still looked young like she was the same age as Chizuru.

"I'll leave for tonight because of Yukimura Sei." Kazama told the Shinsengumi, then he looked at Sei, "Yukimura Sei, do you know what is the situation of the Nagumo and Ohbo Clan?"

_Nagumo?_ Chizuru thought.

"Yes."

"They might come here to get Chizuru." "I will protect Chizuru so there's no need to worry." "..." Kazama stared at Sei. She has pretty eyes that looked like it could see through your soul. It was so clear that one could see their reflection in it. "Well, then I'll take my leave."

"I'll see you some other time, Chikage-sama." Kazama turned his back to leave but stopped for a while, "The 'other' one with that clan's name, but he is in Kyoto with that 'old man'. I guess you'll meet them too pretty soon."

"I see... Thank you."

And with that, Kazama and his two companions leave.

Sei turned around to bow his head to the Shinsengumi. "Ah Sei-kun there's no need for you to apologize for." Kondou told Sei to lift his head.

"I'm very sorry for not introducing myself properly. You even thought I was a man. I don't really mind to be mistaken as one but it might have been inconvenient with you. I think I should also be liable for the trouble caused by Kazama and his companions. I am not affiliated with the Kazama Clan anymore, as my master has long died but Kazama Chikage-sama is my master's descendant." Sei raised her head, "My past and my background is not anymore necessary because I came here for my family. Not for anything else."

"I think we should talk inside then." Sanan suggested.

* * *

Last night was a long night. Sei was interrogated by the Shinsengumi with a bunch of questions like what does she do for a living, what are the places she visit, what connection does she have with Kazama, and it actually went to unnecessary and aloof questions.  
It was not bad actually but she doesn't had the chance to ask them about his uncle Kodo, and the creatures that they encountered last night.  
She was in the backyard sitting and looking at the sky waiting to be called for breakfast. The Shinsengumi peoplewere so hospitable to her, even more because they learned she's a girl. Nagumo and Ohbo, huh...

Those bunch were always the troublesome bunch ever since then... "Chitose-sama... Kazuya-sama..."

After some time, she noticed Okita, taming a cat in the corner. The cat seemed to be cautious of him but eventually came near him. Okita petted the cat and it was purring happilly. "Cats are nice, aren't they?" Sei said while looking at Okita and the cat smilingly.

"Yeah, they kill to survive." He smirked.

Sei chuckled, "Well, to put it simply they do something bad for a living, it's either to kill a living or steal from someone."

"..." Okita paused.

"How was it 'nice' then?" He continued.

"Well, I won't say they were nice by doing it. I was saying that they were nice because they were living freely without having to worry about anything." Sei smiled, "It is in their nature so no one would blamed them if they do those things anyway."

"Hmm..." Okita stared at her. Then he went back to petting the cat.

It was agreed that Sei would start to live with the Shinsengumi along with Chizuru. She doesn't want to be a burden to anyone so she gave huge bag of penny to add to the Shinsengumi finances.

_Living with these people might not be bad after all..._

"Cough.. Cough.." Okita started to cough harder and harder.

Sei stared at the young man. This person is ill... very ill. It might be an illness that is incurable. "Okita Souji."

"Ha?" He responded as he tried to stop coughing.

"Did someone told you how was your condition?"

Okita avoided his eyes with Sei's gaze, "Yeah..."

"I see... Did that person told you what to do?"

"Yeah..."

"Well, it seems like your a stubborn one then." Sei smiled.

Okita looked at Sei who was looking at the sky, smiling like she was remembering something nice. "Yeah..."

She looked at him, "But I guess I kinda understand why."

Okita was about to say something but since he was not able to know what else to say, he kept quiet instead. It was not know how many minutes have been passed with the two of the being silent around each other. It's not like they don't know what to talk about, but they were trying to digest what they had talked about.

"You two were here." Yamazaki came, "Breakfast is ready. Everyone is being summoned."

* * *

"Chizuru Yukimura is one of the few female pureblood and was living among humans." said by one of the strange old man.

"So she actually lives." said by another old man.

"She might be even useful than her brother who we mistakenly took years ago."

"It seems that the head of Kazama had eyes for that girl though."

"Well, it's not like it's decided that he actually got the girl already."

"She would be useful for the prosperity of the Ohbo."

"Actually, I would like it if she come to the Nagumo."

"What about the child of the Yose? Should we also take her in?"

"She's a princess of a high accord. That would be troublesome if we take her by force."

"I would put my vote for Chizuru Yukimura to be taken by the Ohbo, as you guys from Nagumo take the Princess instead."

"What?"

In the midst of the argument of the clans, Kaoru Nagumo was listening to them. He gritted his teeth, "Like hell, I'll let you have Chizuru."


End file.
